


Yuri!!! On Baby

by yuki_chicken



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Verse, Pokemon AU, how to tag, the pokemon/omegaverse au that no one asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 05:22:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10678551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_chicken/pseuds/yuki_chicken
Summary: The Pokemon and Omegaverse AU that absolutely no one asked for





	Yuri!!! On Baby

 Yuuri huffed in annoyance as he rubbed his stomach. He was due any day now but the gym leader was still determined to get through his challenges before he let Phichit take over the gym for a while. He could've let his husband take over for him, but since they were both taking a leave to care for their baby, he was letting Chris take his place temporarily. 

 

He heard the gym doors open and sighed again before facing the entrance a few feet away. He heard Guanghong stand up and take his place beside him. He slowly stood up with one hand on his back and the other on his stomach. The young challenger and entered the hall and approached him. 

 

"Hello and welcome young challenger. My name is Yuuri and I'm the leader of the Anistar city gym. We will each use 3 Pokémon each. Agreed?"

 

The boy nodded and took his stance. Yuuri nodded in confirmation before turning to Guanghong, who held a pillow with 6 pokeballs on it, and picked up the first one. He was about to turn back around when he suddenly felt a contraction and paused in his movements. Both boys noticed the action and wondered if the battle should take place. After a moment, Yuuri waved his hand and turned around.

 

"If you're ready then let's begin. Go Slowking"

 

~*45 minutes later*~

 

The challenger had lost to Yuuri and was slightly disappointed. Yuuri patted the young boys head while he rubbed his stomach. He encouraged the boy to not give up earning a huge grin from the boy and waved as the boy walked out of the door. As soon as the boy was gone, Yuuri had collapsed onto his knees and wrapped his arms around his stomach. Guanghong, Leo, Phichit, and Seunggil had gathered around the leader and was slightly panicking. Yuuri was panting heavily as he heard the hall door open and rushed footsteps.

 

"Love, what's wrong???"

 

Yuuri looked up and saw his husband standing there in front of him. Yuuri smiled at him and groaned loudly while placing a hand on the ground and panting heavily.

 

"V-Viktor I think....hah....the baby is coming"

 

The occupants gasped loudly and helped Yuuri to his feet. Yuuri had one hand in his husbands hand and the other on his lower back. He was doing the deep breathing exercises that he learned. They walked slowly as Yuuri was getting hit with the contractions often. As soon as they got outside, Yuuri wobbled a little and let out an 'oh'.

 

The boys turned to Yuuri and watched as he looked as the growing puddle of water under him. He looked up with panic in his eyes.

 

"My water just broke"

 

The boys were silent as they let their brains catch up. Viktor broke out of his daze and summoned his Rapidash.

 

"Ok Lightning. We need to get to the hospital now. The baby is coming and we don't know how much longer Yuuri can last"

 

At that moment, Yuuri groaned loudly and slouched forward while panting heavily. Lightning saw that and made eye contact with his trainer before nodding. Yuuri looked at Phichit.

 

"Phichit, there's one last trainer before the day is done. Please send them to the hospital along with my Pokémon."

 

The trainers looked at the omega like he suddenly grew two heads.

 

"Are you sure Yuuri???"

 

Yuuri nodded before leaning back into Viktor's chest. Viktor wrapped one arm around Yuuri before patting Lightning. The horse took off before anyone could say anything else.

 

On the way to the hospital, Viktor looked at his beloved in worry and wondered if it was alright for him to do that last battle. When Yuuri had said that he was going to battle until he gave birth, he literally wasn't joking. He sighed before promising himself that he'll be there by his wife's side when he had that final battle.

 

As soon as they arrived, their doctor had rushed out with a chair and sat Yuuri in it. Viktor had returned Lightning to his pokeball, after giving him a treat, and followed Yuuri inside. They had stripped him of his clothes and put him in a gown and hooked him up to all the machines that Viktor would never come to understand. He pulled the doctor aside and wondered if it was alright to have a Pokémon battle somewhere and she had recommended the garden, where the patients could see it. 

 

He nodded and went into the room and sat by Yuuri's side. He was rubbing his stomach and panting occasionally. He closed his eyes and started humming to the baby. Yuuri had eventually lulled himself to sleep with the humming and Viktor sat back to admire his beautiful omega.

 

He remembered when they had first met. Viktor was the reigning world champion of the Kanto region until a shy teenager had come and sweeped him off of his pedestal. It was the most thrilling and excilirating battle he ever had. He also found out that a few days prior, the boy had also beaten Chris and became the top coordinator. He had asked the boy if he wanted to chat after everything was done and he had nodded. From that moment on, he knew that Yuuri was the one for him. The omega, although he was an omega, was absolutely perfect for him. Viktor fought head to toe with anyone who disagreed with him. He even put blood, sweat, and tears into courting Yuuri until they finally bonded and married. Yuuri had obviously taken Viktor's last name, but was still referred to by his maiden last name when people came to challenge him. He only let people know his real last name after they beat him, he loved to see their reactions. 

 

After their marriage, Viktor decided to work as a member of the Elite Four in the Kalos region and Yuuri became the gym leader for Anistar City. Ever since then, the pair have been undefeated no matter what. It would be once in a blue moon that someone would be able to defeat Yuuri on the first try. If they did however, they never made it past Viktor. The reason? The alpha didn't like it if someone defeated his lovely omega. The alpha never held back, so the challenger never made it past him.

 

He broke out of his thoughts when he heard someone knocking on the door. He looked at Yuuri and saw that the omega was still asleep and stood up to open the door. Phichit and the others were on the other side of the door. He nodded and gestured them inside. There was also a young girl with them and they had presumed that it was the trainer Yuuri was supposed to battle. The girl hesitantly walked into the room with the other trainers and saw the Anistar City Leader snoozing the day away. She awkwardly stood by the door until Guanghong decided to make a conversation with her. 

 

Viktor nodded and went to the bed and woke Yuuri up. Yuuri whined a bit and turned to his left side and looked at his husband.

 

"You woke me up" Yuuri said while trying to open his eyes. Viktor chuckled and stroke Yuuri's cheek to help wake him up.

 

"I know. I would have preferred if I didn't have to, but the last challenger is here"

 

Yuuri blinked and looked to where Guanghong was speaking with a girl. He nodded and yawned again before sitting up and throwing the blanket off of him. The occupants turned to the gym leader and watched him with careful eyes. He waved them off and stood as Viktor took the robe and placed it over Yuuri. The leader smiled at his husband before looking to the girl and nodded.

 

"Hello there you must be Kat. I'm Yuuri the gym leader for Anistar gym. I'm sorry that we had to do our battle here but my baby is a bit stubborn and wanted to make an appearance" Yuuri laughed while rubbing his stomach with both hands.

 

Kat shook her head and waved her arms around. "NOOOOO!!!!! It should be me who should apologize. If you prefer, I could reschedule the match and let you just focus on your baby for the rest of the day."

 

Yuuri giggled and shook his head. "You're a very kind girl Kat. You will go far in your journey. I just know it"

 

Yuuri was suddenly hit with an idea.

 

"Hey. Since this will be my last gym battle for a while, how about we make this more interesting and do a double team?"

 

"HUH???"

 

The occupants looked at the soon-to-be mother in shock.

 

"Yuuri!!! You're insane!!!"

 

Yuuri looked at them and pouted. "What??? It has to be interesting since the other patients of the hospital are gonna be watching as well. Everyone looked at each other before looking at Yuuri again and nodded. Yuuri nodded back and gestured for them to follow him and Viktor.

 

They followed and went to the garden as suggested by their doctor. The perfect place to battle where everyone could see them. Phichit walked up to Yuuri and gave him the Pokeballs. Yuuri nodded in gratitude and looked at the trainer.

 

"Have you decided who you wanted to fight with"? Yuuri said as he kept rubbing his stomach. 

 

Kat nodded and gestured to Guanghong. Yuuri nodded and looked at the other 3. He was about to pick Phichit when he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw Viktor smiling at him. Yuuri looked at his husband before chuckling and giving him a kiss before nodding. 

 

"I'm going with my husband. Although I'm sure that it's against the rules. Honey, please introduce yourself."

 

Viktor cooed at Yuuri and kissed his forehead before turning to the girl.

 

"Hi there!!!! I'm Viktor. I'm a member of the elite four for the Kalos region. I'm also Yuuri's husband and a soon-to-be daddy"

 

He had said the last part while kneeling down in front of Yuuri and patting at his stomach and kissing it. Yuuri shook his head and patted his husband. He looked at Kat.

 

"Since Anistar is usually a psychic type, you can use whatever Pokémon you want. No matter the type. That goes for you as well Guanghong"

 

Both teens nodded and summoned their Pokémon. Kat had summoned her Blaziken and Guanghong chose his Machamp. Yuuri nodded and summoned his Dragonite named Aphrodite and Viktor his Alolan Ninetales named Serenity. Leo stood as the referee.

 

"This will be a one-on-one double team match. The Anistar City Gym Leader Yuuri and Elite Four Member Viktor against Anistar Gym Trainer Guanghong and Challenger Kat. Whenever you're ready, begin!!!"

 

Leo brought the flags down and made some room for the trainers. Yuuri winced and held onto Viktor's arm. He breathed deeply for a second before regaining his footing and gripping onto Viktor's arm for support. He looked at his husband and smiled weakly.

 

"Ok Aphrodite use Hyper Beam!!!"

 

The dragon nodded and used hyper beam. It exploded in front of the opposite team and sent them flying in different directions. Blaziken hit the tree that was behind Guanghong and Kat while Machamp flew to the fish pond. Guanghong freaked and looked at the pond to see his Machamp struggling to get out of the water. Both pokemon shook off the inital shock and jumped back towards the middle and looked at their opponents.

 

On the other side, Aphrodite and Serenity had their backs turned and were looking at their trainers. During the whole thing, Yuuri had felt a stronger contraction and had him bending over with his arms wrapped around his middle. Viktor was next to him with his hands on his shoulders. Yuuri was hissing and shaking his head and Viktor had a concerned look on his face. Yuuri looked at Viktor in the face and was glaring at the man.

 

"Pay attention Viktor!!!"

 

Viktor frowned at concern but looked at the opponents and stood back up. He frowned at looked at Serenity. She nodded before turning around and going into a fighting stance. Aphrodite did the same thing without having Yuuri to look at it.

 

"Serenity use Ice Beam on Blaziken. Aphrodite use Dragon Rage"

 

The two did as was told and the two moves combined into one and hit both opponents resulting in an explosion. Yuuri wrapped both arms around his middle and groaned as the tears gathered in his eyes. Viktor dropped back down onto his knees and placed a hand on Yuuri's back. The soon-to-be parents were distracted long enough for the opponents to gather their footing and attack.

 

"Machamp use Focus Punch on Aphrodite"

 

"Blaziken use Fire Blast on Serenity"

 

Machamp's hands glowed as it ran towards the Dragonite and punched the dragon sending it flying and hitting the trees behind them knocking the dragon unconcious. Yuuri looked at Aphrodite as the poor thing was unconcious waddling to his dragon and kneeling before it. Aphrodite gave a little coo letting his trainer know that he was alright. Yuuri pet it then turned his head around as he watched his husband.

 

"SERENITY!!!!"

 

The Ninetales hadn't dodged the fire attack in time and took the attack with full force. The fox shakily got back to its feet before collapsing to the ground. Viktor ran to his Ninetales and pet her when she gave a lick to his hand. Leo went and raised the green flag.

 

"Aphrodite and Serenity are unable to battle, Kat and Guanghong are the winners!!!!"

 

Kat jumped up and down repeatedly and hugged her Blaziken is happy bliss. Yuuri smiled and stood up with the help of Aphrodite. His hand went to the curve of his belly and walked towards the young girl. Yuuri stood before Kat and smiled before reaching into the pocket of the robe and bringing out the badge.

 

"Congratulations Kat. I present to you the Psychic Badge as proof of beating me"

 

Kat beamed happily at Yuuri and took the badge and jumped again. She bowed to Guanghong and thanked him for the tag team battle and then waved as she left the hospital and onto the next gym battle. Yuuri waved until he could see the girl no more and collapsed onto his knees again and wrapped his arms around his belly and whimpered. The group gathered around Yuuri and worriedly looked at him. Viktor knelt down beside his mate and placed his hands on his mate's shoulder. Yuuri looked at Viktor with tears in his eyes.

 

"Viktor, I think that the baby wants to see the world now"

 

Viktor let the words sink into his brain before he heard multiple footsteps heading towards them. He looked up and saw their doctor with a few nurses heading towards them. They sat Yuuri in the wheelchair and went back inside the building (while also pulling Viktor with them). They made it towards the delivery room where Viktor helped Yuuri onto the bed and laid him back. Yuuri was breathing through another contraction when the doctor opened his legs and sat between them and checked for the progress of the baby. Yuuri grabbed at Viktor's hand when he felt the gloved finger at his entrance. The doctor looked up at Yuuri and smiled.

 

"You can begin pushing now"

 

Yuuri nodded and gripped one of the bed bars and Viktor's hand and began pushing.

 

The labor lasted for hours and with each passing moment, Yuuri felt more and more exhausted. He pushed down more and felt the baby moving down with each push. Viktor repeatedly kissed his lips and forehead and encouraged him to keep going.

 

"Come on Yuuri, just one more push and our baby boy will be here. He wants to see Mommy and Daddy."

 

He cried out and gave one last push and felt relief spread through his body as a strong cry pierced through the room. He collapsed back onto the bed as Viktor leaned forward and placed a passionate kiss on his lips.

 

"He's here!!!! He's finally here"

 

Yuuri nodded as he felt his own tears begin to fall. The baby was cleaned and then placed into his mother's arms. The baby snuggled closer to his chest and he stroked the soft, fluffy face of his newborn. The doctor approached the parents with a paper in his hand.

 

"What's the baby's name going to be?"

 

Yuuri looked at the soft, little face of his son and smiled as he looked at his husband. Viktor nodded and looked at the doctor.

 

"Yuuki Nikiforov"

 

The doctor nodded and congradulated them again before leaving the new parents to bond with the baby. A nurse talked to Yuuri about his breastfeeding the baby. She instructed him on how to hold Yuuki and what to do. Yuuri nodded and blushed but glared at his husband when he eyed Yuuri. Viktor put his hands up and promised that he would behave.

 

Yuuri brought the tiny boy up to his chest and watched as the baby squirmed before latching on to his nipple and sucking happily. Yuuri smiled and felt his husband's arm around his shoulder and leaned into his chest.

 

_'This is perfect'_


End file.
